


Neighbors

by booklover4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bruises, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4/pseuds/booklover4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a new neighbor in his apartment building - Theo.  He can't get him out of his mind and decides to do something about it.  This is alternative universe, but all of the characters from the show are friends.  They are all graduated from college at this point and this is a non-magical AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is will have more chapters. I have a couple of chapters written so far, but we'll see how many I write. Don't know if there will be any smut in the future, but I have some make out scenes written.

Stiles had moved into his apartment building about a year ago and he knew about a total of 2 people in it.  Louise, the little old lady at the end of the hall, who had probably lived there since the building was built.  And Charlie, his next door neighbor, who he only knew based on the amount of times Stiles had banged on his door and raised hell because of the noise coming from his apartment.  Now Stiles was fine with this, he wasn’t super outgoing and didn’t care for most people.  So he was surprised when he literally ran into someone in the hallway on his way to work.  And the someone he ran into…

            Stiles backed away from his door and ran straight into another guy.  And the guy was a sight to see.  Stiles had a couple of inches on the guy, but Stiles had always been lithe and lanky for his height.  And the guy, wow.  He had styled blonde hair, was strongly built, and had piercing blue eyes.

            “Whoa, sorry,” the other guy apologized.

            “No I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Stiles responded.

            “No, it’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention.  Actually, I was looking for my apartment,” the guy insisted.

            “Your apartment?” Stiles questioned.

            “Yeah, I’m new to the building, and I’m apartment 6C?” the guy said.

            “Oh well you must be close, I’m 6D,” Stiles replied.

            “Well, thanks.  I’m Theo by the way.  Looks like we’re gonna be neighbors.”  Extending his hand.

            “Stiles.  Nice to meet you,” Stiles returned.

            “Likewise.  Well, I’ll let you go.  See you around,” Theo said.

            “Yeah, see you,” Stiles replied.

            With that, Stiles turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator.  As he reached it, he turned to see Theo going into the apartment across the hall from his.  A new neighbor, he thought, well, he seems better than Charlie.

  

            Much to his disappointment, Stiles didn’t see Theo again for the rest of the week.  He watched for him every time he left his apartment, but to no avail.  It was weird, most people didn’t matter that much to Stiles other than his best friends.  But he couldn’t stop thinking about Theo.  On Friday night, he went to _Elevate_ with Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Liam, and Mason, hoping it would take his mind off things.  After a few drinks, the girls had gone dancing and Liam was in the bathroom for the third time that night.  He had just gotten over being sick, Stiles didn’t know why the kid had come out so Mason was looking out for him.  So it was Stiles and Scott left to keep the booth they had in the crowded bar.

            “What’s with you, Stiles?  You’ve been quiet tonight,” Scott questioned.

            “What?  Nothing.  I’m fine,” Stiles answered.

            “Come on Stiles, I can tell.  You’re off,” Scott countered.

            Stiles sighed.  “Well, to be honest, it’s my new neighbor,” Stiles revealed.

            “Oh no, not another Charlie,” Scott groaned.

            “No, no, it’s nothing like that.  It’s weird, I don’t usually care that much about someone I don’t know that well, but I can’t get the guy out of my head.  I don’t know what’s up,” Stiles retorted.

            “Really, Stiles?  I think I know what it is,” Scott said, smirking.

            “What?  Really?  What is it?” Stiles asked.

            “You like him,” Scott stated.

            “What! No I don’t.  I barely know the guy, I just met him,” Stiles replied.

            “Okay, maybe not yet, but I think you may have a crush on him,” Scott taunted.

            “But how?  No, that can’t be,” Stiles puzzled.

            “Why don’t you ask him out?  Go to coffee or something,” Scott suggested.

            “How?  I haven’t seen the guy since we met,” Stiles exclaimed, exasperated.

            “Stiles, seriously.  It’s not rocket science,” Scott said.

            Stiles stared at Scott in confusion.

            “He’s your neighbor, just knock on the door,” Scott responded.  
            With that, the girls returned from the dance floor, and Mason and Liam returned from the bathroom.  The group finished their drinks and left the bar.  But Scott’s words rang in Stiles head.  Did he like Theo?  Since realizing that he was bi, Stiles had looked into the dating scene after he got over Lydia.  He didn’t really know how it worked, it had been so long.  Maybe he should try talking to Theo.  Who knows where it could lead?

  

            Stiles sat at his kitchen table a couple of days later still trying to decide what to do with the Theo situation.  Stiles had spent way too much time overanalyzing everything that could happen the last few days.  But the biggest worry he had was what if Theo didn’t feel the same way?  Hell, he didn’t even know if Theo was gay or bi or anything.  Finally, Stiles decided that he might as well get it over with and stop torturing himself.  His plan was that he would knock on Theo’s door when he came back from getting his mail.  That way it wouldn’t look like he had come out of his apartment for the express purpose of knocking on Theo’s door.  Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Stiles ran into Theo picking up his mail.

            “Stiles!  I was hoping we’d run into each other again.  At least, I was hoping you hadn’t moved out,” he said chuckling.

            “Nope, not yet anyway.  I was hoping we would too.  Well, not run into each other, we’ve already done that,” Stiles retorted.

            Theo laughed again and God Stiles could melt into a puddle.

            “Um, actually, I was wondering if… Well, if you wanted to grab coffee sometime?  I could show you around the neighborhood, or…?  I mean only if you wanted to,” Stiles offered.

            “Yeah, I’d like that.  That’d be really nice,” Theo replied.

            Theo flashed a smile at Stiles and his eyes sparkled.  And that was it, Stiles knew that he had fallen for Theo.  Hard.

            “How about Thursday afternoon?  I get off work early on Thursday and always need coffee by the afternoon,” Theo suggested.

            “Sure, that sounds good,” Stiles replied.

            “Great, I’ll see you later then,” Theo said.

            “Alrighty,” Stiles responded.

            Stiles grabbed his mail and rushed back to his apartment wanting to hide the blush that was rising on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Theo go on their coffee shop date, and Stiles invites Theo to a club with the pack. Sorry I suck at summaries.

They had agreed to meet at the apartment before going to the coffee shop, and Stiles was staring at the clock waiting for it to be 4:00. He was so nervous; he had chewed his nails down to stubs. When Theo knocked on his door, Stiles almost jumped out of his skin. He walked over and opened the door.  
“Stiles! Hey, are you ready to go?” Theo asked, smiling brightly.  
“Yeah, all ready. How are you doing?” Stiles said, quickly admiring the other man, and exiting his apartment.  
“I’m doing well, exhausting day at work,” Theo replied.  
“Where do you work?” Stiles asked.  
“At a law firm over on 4th street. My boss leaves for a business trip tomorrow and left early today, so I got part of the day off,” Theo answered.  
“Cool, what kind of law? I thought about that in college, but way too many more years of school for me. I went with journalism, and I work at The Times.”  
“It’s a family law firm. So mostly working with divorces and child custody, stuff like that. You’re a reporter? That must be interesting,” Theo said enthusiastically.  
“Well, I’m not really a reporter. I’m on the editing side of things. So not the exciting and glamourous job you’re imaging,” Stiles retorted. They approached the coffee shop and Theo opened the door for Stiles. And they say chivalry is dead, Stiles thought to himself.  
“What do you want?” Theo asked, looking at Stiles, “I can pay for you.”  
“What? No, you don’t have to, that’s okay” Stiles said quickly.  
“It’s no problem. Promise,” Theo replied, smiling at Stiles, “my thank you for being so nice to me.”  
“Um, okay, thanks. I’ll have a latte,” Stiles answered, “I’ll go find a table.”  
When Theo had gotten their drinks and found Stiles, Stiles was starting to fidget again and was happy for the coffee to have something to hold onto. The two started to talk more about their jobs, and Stiles explained more about the neighborhood. Eventually, they had progressed onto other topics like movies and books when Stiles look at his watch. He yelped in surprise when he realized they had been talking for almost two hours. Stiles quickly thought about how he could spend more time with Theo and remembered his plans for the weekend.  
“Hey, so I was wondering, my friends and I are going to this club downtown this weekend. If you needed something to do and wanted to meet my friends? You know, only if you don’t have anything better to do” Stiles asked as the two got up from their table.  
“Really? That’s really nice of you, Stiles. And I’d love to. As long as it’s not a problem,” Theo answered, smiling.  
“No, not at all,” Stiles said.  
“Awesome, I’ll see you then this weekend,” Theo replied, opening the door.  
“Great, I’ll give you details of what time we’ll head out,” Stiles told him.  
“Sounds good, I’ll see you later,” Theo responded.  
Stiles stared at Theo as he walked down the street and disappeared around the corner. What had he just gotten himself into?

 

Stiles had spent over an hour trying to pick out what he was going to wear to the club and Scott had had just about enough.  
“Just pick something. Does it really matter?” Scott sighed exasperatedly.  
“Does it matter?!?!?! Okay, just because you and Kira have been dating for years doesn’t mean you’ve forgotten all about it, don’t you remember when you two started dating? Or Allison? Come on Scott, you have to make a good impression. This is kind of our first date,” Stiles retaliated.  
“I thought you looked fine in the last three outfits; I don’t get it. And it is not, you went to coffee already,” Scott said.  
“That wasn’t really a date! It was just two people having coffee. I’m sure Theo didn’t think it was a date. And to think about it, he probably doesn’t know this is a date,” he said with a frown.  
“Oh my god, we’re gonna be late if you don’t pick something soon,” Scott sighed.  
“Fine, so get in the car. I’ll meet you down there,” Stiles replied.  
Stiles finally decided on a dark green button-up shirt and jeans. He just hoped he didn’t embarrass himself tonight and didn’t fuck it up.

Scott and Stiles finally made it to the club about a half an hour later and found Lydia, Kira, and Malia already there. Liam and Mason were on their way. But all Stiles could think of was Theo. He pulled out his phone and sent him a text.

Stiles: Hey are you on your way?

Stiles followed Scott and the girls in the club when he heard a ping about 30 seconds later.

Theo: Yeah, I just parked my car, I’m about two blocks from the club. Be there soon.  
Stiles: Great, I’ll wait outside and meet you.

Stiles told the rest he was going to wait for Theo, and he would meet them inside. Stiles only had to wait a few minutes when he saw Theo appear around the corner. Theo saw him and waved, smiling.  
“You made it!” Stiles exclaimed.  
“Of course, just didn’t realize I could park closer,” Theo replied.  
“It’s okay, everyone’s inside already,” Stiles said.  
“Great, can’t wait to meet everyone,” Theo responded.  
Now that he could see Theo up close, Stiles’ heart skipped a couple of beats. Theo had on a simple dark blue shirt and dark jeans, but it looked so good on him, Stiles felt a little woozy. The two entered the club which was already busy with people milling about and standing at tall tables. There was a bar with stools and a dance floor that was already packed with people. Stiles scanned the crowd and found his friends with a table close to the edge of the dance floor. As they moved closer to the dance floor, Stiles became crowded with the other people, and he looked back at Theo to make sure they hadn’t gotten separated. Theo was close behind him and smiled at him when they made eye contact. Stiles looked back and saw that Liam and Mason had arrived and found the group. They finally reached the table and Stiles was very aware of how close Theo was to him which caused his palms start to sweat.  
“Everyone, this is Theo. Theo meet Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Liam, and Mason,” Stiles explained.  
Everyone chorused a “Hi, Theo” and Theo returned their welcome with a dazzling smile. As the night progressed and a few rounds a drinks, Scott and Kira went off somewhere, the girls went off to the dance floor, and Stiles and Theo were left with Liam and Mason.  
“Um, Stiles, do you, do you want to dance?” Theo proposed.  
“What?” Stiles replied, taken aback.  
“I said, do you want to dance?” Theo repeated.  
Stiles didn’t usually dance, he usually only went to the club to be with his friends and have a few drinks. But with the earnest look Theo was giving him, he couldn’t really say no.  
“What the hell, sure,” Stiles agreed, downing the rest of his drink. He hoped the alcohol would give him some courage.  
Stiles let Theo guide him in the throng of people on the dance floor. He soon felt the crush of dancing bodies and started to get overwhelmed by it all. Stiles didn’t do well in crowds, he had never been and since he had always been on the smaller side, he had always been a little scared of getting trampled. Stiles heard someone call his name, and he looked up to see Theo with a concerned look on his face.  
“Stiles? Are you okay?” Theo questioned.  
“I, I just don’t really like crowds,” Stiles confessed.  
“Really? You didn’t have to come out here then, we can go back,” Theo said.  
Theo had moved closer to Stiles at this point and strangely Stiles was feeling calmer.  
“No, it’s okay, just stay close to me,” Stiles pleaded.  
“Alright, I will,” Theo replied.  
Stiles tried to listen to the music and sway a long with it. But he soon became distracted by Theo. Theo was moving his body in perfect time with the music, and Stiles couldn’t help but stare. He was looking so intently that he wasn’t paying attention and was pushed by other people behind him, and he fell into Theo.  
“Sorry,” Stiles said but was drowned out by the sound of the music.  
Stiles looked at Theo’s face and became very aware of how close their lips were. All Stiles would have to do was close the distance between the two of them, and they would be kissing. Stiles felt Theo’s arms wrap around him and pull Stiles closer to himself. Stiles started to speak but was cut short as Theo pressed their lips together. Stiles’ mind went blank. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol he had consumed, the heat from the dance floor, the act of kissing Theo, or the combination of them but Stiles couldn’t think straight. Stiles wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck, and he felt Theo place one hand on his hips and the other on the small of his back. Their kiss deepened and Stiles wasn’t sure where it came from but he broke for their kiss and started to kiss Theo’s jaw. Stiles made his way down to his collarbone where he roughly sucked at the skin, determined to leave a mark. At that, Theo groaned and his grip on Stiles’ hip tighten, and Stiles knew there would probably be a bruise there tomorrow. After what felt like an eternity to Stiles, they separated, both gasping.  
“Stiles… I, I think we should head back...” Theo said, gesturing towards the table where the rest of the group had all appeared again. They walked back over to the group where everyone was talking about who would ride back with who.  
“Stiles, you don’t mind if Kira rides with me, do you? She’s gonna come back to my place,” Scott asked when they returned to the group.  
“Yeah, I know. As long as I don’t have to ride with two,” Stiles replied.  
“I was going to drive Malia if you want to ride with us or Liam and Mason are going together,” Lydia offered.  
“Stiles, why don’t I drive you? It makes the most sense; we live in the same building,” he said, smiling.  
“Oh. Yeah, well that would probably be best,” Stiles said trying to ignore the blush coming for his cheeks at the fact that he had just hardcore made-out with Theo.  
The group headed for the exit and parted ways when they got outside.  
“I’m glad you can ride with me; I didn’t really want to drive home by myself after tonight,” Theo said as they headed toward the car.  
“Yeah, well, don’t count on any great conversation, I’ll probably pass out in the car,” Stiles responded as they got in.  
Stiles was true to his word and fell asleep before Theo got on the highway.  
About twenty minutes later, Stiles felt a gentle nudge as Theo woke him up.  
“Hey, we’re back. Thought I should wake you up and get you inside. I don’t really want you to sleep in my car tonight,” Theo said.  
“Yeah, probably not,” Stiles replied, rubbing his face.  
The two climbed the stairs to their apartments, and Stiles was conscious of how careful Theo was helping him down the hall. They reached their doors, and Stiles turned to face Theo.  
“Look, I’m really glad you came with tonight. But if you don’t want to hang out again after what happened tonight, I understand,” Stiles apologized.  
“What happened?” Theo asked, with a slightly confused on his face.  
“Well we…” What had happened? Did it happen? Maybe he had imagined it.  
“Look I’ll see you later, Stiles. Go get some sleep, you’re pretty drunk,” Theo told him.  
With that, Theo turned and unlocked his door. He looked back at Stiles and said goodnight. Stiles unlocked his door, stumbled inside and into bed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up with a hell of a hangover and a little something else. He confronts Theo about it and maybe gets more than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written in this fic so far, but I want to continue it. Just not sure where I want to go with the story. I'm starting school next week, so it might be a while before I update again, but I will eventually!

Stiles woke the next morning with a pounding headache, and he groaned as he swung his body out of bed. He couldn’t remember much of the night before except the club as he got up and walked to the bathroom. As he fumbled with the drawer that had the Advil in it, he pulled the drawer too hard and opened it directly into his hip which caused Stiles to cry out in pain. He looked down at his hip and found an angry red bruise and suddenly the night came flooding back. Going to the club, dancing with Theo, and making out with Theo… Making out with Theo! That’s where that bruise had come from, and Stiles suddenly realized what had happened. He thought he had dreamed it, but the bruise was a clear sign that it had been incredibly real. What a fool he had made of himself. Why did he ever think Theo would like him? Why did he kiss him last night? He was probably just really drunk, and it didn’t mean anything. Stiles stared at his reflection in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair, wondering how he was going to deal with trying to avoid Theo for the rest of the time he lived in the building. Maybe he could move out.  
Later that day, Stiles was sitting in his apartment making pasta. He had spent the day cleaning his apartment which helped to distract him from Theo, but every time he bumped into his hip, he was given a brutal reminder of the previous night. He was trying to keep his mind off it, but he kept trying to decide what he wanted to do about it. Theo hadn’t tried to talk to him all day which he didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. Either he hadn’t wanted to talk to Stiles or he had just forgotten about it. The longer Stiles thought about it, the more it frustrated him. So he decided to go talk to Theo. He would knock on his door, ask him if last night was real, and get a straight answer one way or another. Stiles quickly put his pasta in the oven and hurried out the door. But as he walked up the Theo’s door, he had second thoughts. Maybe he was overthinking this. He tended to do that. But no. He wanted, needed an answer, whatever it was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a couple of seconds and heard footsteps on the other side of the door.  
Theo opened the door, and Stiles breath caught in his throat. Theo had obviously just taken a shower and was only wearing sweatpants. Theo fully clothed could take Stiles’ breath away, but Theo without a shirt on? Stiles could pass out. But what was more breath-taking was the fact that Theo was covered in red and purple hickeys on his collarbone. Hickeys that Stiles had given him.  
“Stiles?” Theo said looking surprised to see him.  
“Hey, uh, Theo. I was, um, I was wondering if we could talk,” Stiles said.  
“Yeah, sure. Of course, come in,” Theo answered.  
Theo backed out of the doorway, and Stiles walked in.  
“Let me go grab a shirt; I just got done with a shower.”  
“Yeah, sure,” Stiles replied, admiring Theo’s back as he turned and disappeared into the bedroom. While Theo was gone, Stiles looked around Theo’s apartment. It was the same layout of Stiles’ but infinitely cleaner. Stiles tended to just throw things wherever, causing his apartment to become cluttered and messy about thirty seconds after he cleaned. Theo came back into the room and although Stiles missed the view, it was a little easier to talk to Theo when he was fully clothed.  
“So what’s up?” Theo questioned.  
“What?” Stiles asked.  
“What did you want to talk about?” Theo said.  
“Oh! Yeah, right. Look, about last night…” Stiles mumbled, looking down at his feet.  
“Stiles, I had a great time and your friends are all super nice. So I don’t know what you were talking about last night about us not wanting to hang out again,” Theo replied, looking puzzled.  
“You do know! And it’s why you’ve been avoiding me today!” Stiles said angrily.  
“Avoiding you? I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve been with my sister all day. I’m helping her remodel her kitchen. That’s why I was just showering, and I’ve just not been here. Not avoiding you,” Theo exclaimed.  
“Oh,” Stiles said in a small voice.  
“Why in the world would you think that I’m avoiding you?” Theo asked, studying Stiles.  
“Well, you know, because of our encounter…” said Stiles as he gestured towards Theo’s collarbone where one of the hickeys was poking out of the collar of his shirt.  
“Oh,” Theo said finally understanding.  
“Look, I get it, if you don’t really feel that way. We all had a lot to drink last night. So I understand. We can just forget it ever happened,” Stiles reassured Theo, watching his reaction closely. They sat for a few seconds in silence; Stiles wishing the ground would swallow him up at that moment.  
“Stiles, I don’t want to forget about it. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. About you,” Theo said quietly.  
“Really?” Stiles responded, surprised.  
“Really. I kept getting distracted today, I almost crushed my hand if my sister hadn’t been watching. Since the day we met, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Theo said softly.  
With that statement, Stiles felt his stomach swoop.  
“So you really wanted to kiss me?” Stiles replied.  
“Yes Stiles,” Theo said with a laugh, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day I moved in, and I wasn’t sure how you felt until last night.”  
“I thought I had imagined it when we got back. I honestly thought I dreamed it. Well until the morning,” Stiles mumbled.  
“What happened this morning?” Theo inquired.  
“Well, I kinda of ran into my hip and well, found this,” Stiles said as he raised up his shirt to reveal the edge of the bruise on his hip.  
“Oh my God, Stiles! Wait, did, did I give you that?” Theo questioned, looking concerned.  
“Well, I don’t think I made out with anyone else last night,” he said stepping closer to Theo. “Since I’m assuming I’m the one that gave you all of those,” he said moving close enough to move the fabric covering the hickeys.  
“Uh, yeah, pretty sure you’re the one that gave me them,” Theo said. “Look, I’m sorry about the bruise, I didn’t mean to. I just got caught up in the moment,” Theo apologized.  
“Well I don’t mind. I mean it was kind of a good wakeup call,” Stiles admitted.  
“That’s good. I would never want to hurt you, Stiles,” Theo said, gently.  
Stiles was suddenly very aware of the fact that he and Theo were mere inches apart and the look Theo was giving him was started to make Stiles’ heart race.  
“Well,” Theo said wrapping his arms around Stiles, “I could give you a bruise on your other hip to match it if you wanted.” Stiles swallowed thickly as Theo’s hand grazed over the hip without a bruise.  
“I mean, only if you want to…” Stiles breathed out, pulse racing.  
“Oh I could give you more than a bruise,” Theo growled against Stiles’ ear.  
At that, Theo pushed Stiles against the wall, and Stiles tangled his hands in Theo’s hair, pulling him close. Stiles uses his position to pull them into a bruising kiss that leaves both of them breathless when they finally break apart. Theo does good on his word that he would give Stiles another bruise as he presses Stiles harder against the wall and also works his way down Stiles’ throat nipping and sucking.  
“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out as he leaned his head back against the wall, giving Theo better access to his neck. Stiles knows he’s going to have hell of a time hiding these tomorrow, but in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t care less.  
They are both breathing heavily when Theo nips at the spot right underneath Stiles’ ear and Stiles grips Theo’s hair tightly causing Theo to groan at the action. They are both heaving as Stiles rests his head on Theo’s shoulder. Theo is still holding Stiles against the wall when he said, “told you I could.”  
“Shut up,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. As Stiles comes out of their make-out haze, his eyes widened and exclaimed, “SHIT!” pushing Theo off him.  
“What? What is it?” Theo replied, utterly confused.  
“MY PASTA!” Stiles screamed, rushing out of Theo’s apartment leaving a bewildered Theo in his wake.

 

After Stiles had tried to salvage his burned pasta, he gave up and threw it in the trash. He sensed a presence behind him and turned around to find Theo in his kitchen. Theo had obviously followed Stiles after his outburst.  
“Sorry, I had dinner in the oven when I had gone over to your place, and I kinda got distracted,” Stiles said apologetically.  
Theo laughed at that and said, “That’s okay, plus it gives me an excuse to get you to have dinner with me.”  
Stiles looked at him in surprise. “Dinner?”  
“Yeah, you’re kinda out of luck now, plus it’s my fault you got distracted. So I think I owe you dinner,” Theo said gesturing towards the trash.  
“Haha, yeah I guess your right” Stiles replied, “what were you thinking?”  
“Pizza sound good?” suggested Theo.  
“Perfect,” Stiles said.  
Theo smiled and then took Stiles’ hand leading him out the door.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has lunch with Scott, and discovers something from the previous night. Stiles goes to see Theo later and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally got around to writing some more of this with school starting. I have this chapter and the next one in the works (there will be some smut in the next one). This is kind of a filler chapter, but there is some important stuff that happens.

The next morning, Stiles woke to his alarm blaring in his ears when he realized he had snoozed his alarm and he was going to be late if he didn’t leave right now. He jumped in the shower, changed clothes, and was out the door in 15 minutes.

Stiles was hard at work a few hours later on a story that was going to be featured front page on Friday, when he heard his phone chime. He looked over to see a text from Scott.

Scott: Hey wanna grab lunch at 12?

Stiles and Scott tried to get lunch together every couple of weeks to catch up, and Scott probably wanted to talk to him about Theo. So Stiles knew he really didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Stiles: Yeah see you then

 

When Stiles entered the café, he saw Scott already seated and waved.  
“Hey, man, how’s it going?” Scott asked when Stiles approached the table.  
“Pretty good, woke up late and was almost late to work, so that kinda sucked. How about yo…OW!” Stiles exclaimed. As he had sat down, he had bumped the still sore bruise on his hip, and was firmly reminded of the previous day’s events.  
“You okay?” Scott asked looking concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s, it’s nothing,” Stiles responded quickly picking up his menu to distract himself.  
After they had ordered their food, they talked about their jobs, and Scott was telling Stiles about the weekend vacation he and Kira were planning.  
“Sooooo, how’s Theo?” Scott questioned, a smirk on his face, “Based on how you guys were at the club, I’m assuming pretty good.” At that, Stiles blushed bright red. “Cause I’m guessing he was the one that gave you that,” Scott said, gesturing towards Stiles.  
“The one who gave me what?...” Stiles replied looking confused.  
“The hickey, dumbass,” Scott chuckled.  
“The hickey?” Stiles said dumbfounded.  
“Yeah, you have a huge red hickey poking out of your collar,” Scott answered.  
Stiles immediately jumped up and raced to the bathroom. He rushed in to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He stopped short when he saw that Scott was correct that he did indeed have a hickey on his neck. He tried to pull the collar of his shirt up to cover it, but to no avail. Someone else was entering the restroom at that moment, and Stiles rushed out, cheeks flushed.  
“Now you believe me?” Scott laughed, “How did you miss that?”  
“Shut up. I told you. I woke up late; I was in a rush. God, this is so embarrassing. I’ve spent the last 4 hours at work with a giant hickey on my neck,” Stiles moaned, hands covering his face.  
“Hey, it can’t be that bad. I’m sure you’re not the first person to do it,” Scott said reassuring.  
“Ugh, I’m gonna kill Theo,” Stiles retorted.  
Their food had arrived by that time and they moved off the topic much to Stiles’ happiness.

 

Thankfully, Stiles had gotten most of his work done without being interrupted, and he hurried home afterwards. Ever since Scott had brought it up, he was extremely self-conscious, and he felt like everyone was staring at it on the train home.  
He collapsed on his couch as soon as he walked in his apartment, and he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up it was almost 6:00. At that point, Stiles remembered that he had been planning to talk to Theo when he got home. So he hurried over to Theo’s.

Stiles went over to Theo’s apartment and knocked on the door. Theo, looking perfect as always in sweatpants and a Nike t-shirt, opened the door and smiled when he saw it was Stiles.  
“Stiles! I’m sad we didn’t see each other today, but…” Theo started, but was cut off by Stiles brushing past him into his apartment.  
“I can’t believe you! This is so embarrassing,” Stiles burst out.  
“What is? I don’t know what you are talking about Stiles?” Theo asked looking utterly confused.  
“THIS!!” Stiles shrieked, pointing to the hickey on his neck.  
“The, the hickey?” Theo questioned looking even more confused.  
“YES! I’ve just spent the whole day walking around with it, blaringly obvious. I didn’t even know about it until Scott told me at lunch,” Stiles said, a look a defeat on his face.  
“I’m sorry, Stiles. I wasn’t thinking about it too much last night, and I didn’t know it would upset you so much,” Theo responded apologetically.  
“It doesn’t upset me, honestly I kind of like it. I guess I’m madder that I didn’t notice it this morning,” Stiles sighed, sitting down on Theo’s couch.  
Theo sat down next to him. “I’m sorry that it made you uncomfortable; I don’t want to ever make you feel that way,” Theo said, taking Stiles’ hands in his own. “But do you really mean that? I mean that you like it?” Theo asked glancing at Stiles.  
“Well, yeah. I guess I didn’t really think about it before. But I do kinda like the feeling of having those marks on me. That I belong to someone,” Stiles replied in a quiet voice.  
“That you belong with someone. Well, with me, I guess,” Theo stated, “I don’t want you to ever think that you belong to me. You are your own person. And I’m just lucky enough to be with you.”  
Stiles looked over at Theo and saw that his eyes were telling the truth. Theo really liked him and he wanted to be with him. Stiles leaned over to kiss him gently. Stiles sighed slightly as he felt Theo’s arms wrap around him, pulling him onto his lap. With that, Stiles’ hands were trapped between their two chests, and he moved his arms so they were wrapped around Theo’s neck. Their kiss soon became more intense, but Theo broke them apart and Stiles whined in desperation.  
“Wait, Stiles. I want you to know that I do really like you; I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to do anything you don’t like. So I want you to tell me if you’re not comfortable,” Theo pleaded looking deeply into Stiles’ eyes.  
“I, I know. Thank you. I just got a little carried away. I’m sorry for blowing up at you,” Stiles apologized.  
“It’s okay. Have you eaten? I was just getting ready to start dinner,” Theo suggested.  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” Stiles replied, smiling.  
“Excellent,” Theo said, kissing Stiles lightly.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Theo finally spend the night together after a month of not seeing very much of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been swamped with school work, and I wanted to edit this chapter more. But I finally did so I hope you enjoy!

Unfortunately, Theo and Stiles couldn’t see much of each other the next month. Stiles had a dozen stories to edit by months’ end, and Theo had a huge case to work on. But they promised each other that Friday nights would be their time together once they got off work. It was the end of the month, and Stiles was excited to finally spend time with Theo. They had never spent the night with each other yet, but Stiles thought that he might see if Theo wanted to do so tonight. Stiles got home by 5:00 and wanted to take a shower before he went to Theo’s. They weren’t officially “dating” yet, but Stiles wanted to bring it up tonight and see what Theo’s thoughts on it were. He took a shower and changed into jeans and a flannel. When he was in school that was his go to outfit, and he thought being in his most comfortable self would be good luck for tonight.  
Stiles looked at his watch and saw it was almost 6:00, so he thought it was a good time to head over. He walked over to knock Theo’s door and Theo opened the door almost immediately.  
“Hey, babe,” Theo said pulling Stiles in an embrace and kissing him.  
“Hello to you to,” Stiles said a grin on his face, “I think you’ve missed me.”  
“I have. Even though you live 10 feet away from me, I miss you like crazy,” Theo replied.  
“So what’s for dinner?” Stiles asked looking into the kitchen.  
“Orange glazed salmon with asparagus,” Theo answered walking towards the kitchen, “And I can see your face.”  
Stiles hadn’t even realized his nose had crinkled up at the mention of asparagus. “Sorry. It’s a reflex,” Stiles said apologetically.  
“Just try it, who knows you may like it,” Theo retorted, “You look good by the way.”  
Even though he and Theo were practically dating, he still got flustered whenever Theo complimented him.  
“Thanks, you do too,” Stiles responded.  
“Well, get over here and grab a plate,” Theo said, holding a plate out to Stiles.  
They ate dinner and talked about their jobs. Stiles had finished all of his stories in time, thank god. His boss would have eaten him alive if he hadn’t gotten them done. Theo had been swamped with the case he had been working on; it was a huge divorce case between some big-name celebrities so it was super public and really nasty.  
“I’m just glad it’s almost over, and I never have to read anything about these people ever again” Theo lamented.  
“I’m glad it’s almost over for your sake too” Stiles said as they got up to clean up.  
Stiles let Theo talk more about the case as they washed the dishes and stayed quiet.  
“Stiles? Is there something wrong? You’ve been really quiet tonight other than talking about work,” Theo questioned with concern as he put the last of the dishes away.  
“No, nothing’s wrong. I’ve just been thinking,” Stiles said quietly.  
“Thinking? You? That doesn’t sound right,” Theo chuckled. Theo flashed his smirk that turned Stiles into a puddle, and Stiles bit his lip.  
“Well, it’s just that I, I’ve been thinking about, well, you know, us,” Stiles answered.  
“Yeah? And what about us?” Theo replied, wrapping his arms around Stiles.  
“Well, we haven’t really addressed it, but we’ve kinda been dating for around a month. And I don’t know, I just want to, well, know where we stand,” Stiles said.  
“I mean, I kinda thought we were dating. But I was waiting to see where you stood on that. So I’m glad you brought it up,” Theo responded.  
“You did?” Stiles wondered.  
“Yes, I did. I was hoping we would, well, be able to become boyfriends,” Theo suggested.  
“Really?” Stiles asked.  
“Yes, really, Stiles. So, Stiles Stilinski, would you be my boyfriend?” Theo questioned.  
“Yes, yes, I would,” Stiles replied, eyes lighting up.  
“Perfect,” Theo says, kissing Stiles. Stiles’ hands move to tangle his fingers in Theo’s hair and Stiles fells Theo’s hold on his waist tighten. Their kiss became more passionate, and Stiles felt Theo’s tongue against his lips which he parted to allow Theo entrance to his mouth. In their haste, Theo bit Stiles’ lip softly which evoked a moan from Stiles. In turn, Stiles dug his nails into the back of Theo’s neck causing a growl from Theo. Suddenly, Theo broke them apart and separated them.  
“What?” Stiles asked exasperatedly, “why do you keep stopping this?” “Do you not want this?” he said looking worried.  
“No! It’s not that. If anything, I really want this. Like really want this,” Theo responded quickly. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with it, like I want you tell me if you’re not comfortable with it.”  
“Theo, it’s fine. I promise. I am so okay with it,” Stiles reassured, looking into Theo’s eyes.  
“Okay. I just want you to tell me what you want,” Theo said.  
“Oh, I think I can tell you what I want,” Stiles said seductively, as he leaned in close to whisper in Theo’s ear. “But how about I just show you…in the bedroom,” Stiles murmured as he nipped at Theo’s ear. With that, Theo put his arms under Stiles’ legs, scooping him up, and Stiles wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist. Theo carried Stiles into his bedroom; setting him down at the edge of his bed.  
“So?” Theo questioned, hands skirting the waistband of Stiles’ jeans, “what is it, that you’d like?”  
“I, I…” Stiles’ voice broke off as he felt Theo’s mouth on his neck. It had been a while since they had done anything to generate hickeys, but all Stiles wanted at this moment was for Theo to give him as many as possible. “The..Theo, I need…” Stiles’ breath hitched as Theo breathed against a newly formed bruise.  
“What is it, babe? What do you need?” Theo asked against Stiles’ skin.  
“I need…you,” Stiles mumbled.  
“I can do that,” Theo said, grabbing the bottom of Stiles’ shirt and pulling it over his head. Stiles quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them off as well, and Theo did the same. Theo lightly pushed Stiles down onto the bed, and Stiles shivered in anticipation.  
“God, you’re so beautiful, Stiles,” Theo said as he straddled Stiles’ hips. Stiles blushed at the compliment and Theo chuckled. “And you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Stiles’ eyes dilated at the sight of Theo’s bare chest as he effortlessly pulled of his shirt. He had seen Theo shirtless plenty of times, but never in this context. Stiles felt his pulse quicken and his breath shorten as Theo returned to his neck to continue the biting and sucking from before.  
“Your skin is so perfect, I just want to cover you with hickeys,” Theo purred as he slowly moved down Stiles’ chest. Stiles moaned in response, and he was surprised with how much that suggestion affected him.  
“God, Theo, you can do whatever you want to me,” Stiles whispered. He breathed a sharp intake of breath as he felt Theo reach the waistband of his boxers.  
“Stiles, can I take these off?” Theo questioned, looking up at Stiles through half-lidded eyes. Stiles nodded quickly. “Stiles,” Theo repeated, speaking gently but firmly, “use your words. Do I have your consent to take these off?”  
“Yes. Yes, please, Theo,” Stiles stammered.  
Theo pulled them down and hummed in satisfaction. “Wow,” Theo breathed out.  
“What?” Stiles asked, looking confused.  
“You’re pretty big,” Theo said, smirking.  
“Oh,” Stiles replied, blushing, “I, I don’t know, I guess. It’s okay.”  
“It’s perfect, you’re perfect,” Theo stated. Stiles flushed even more and suddenly gasped as he felt Theo’s lips on his head. Theo slowly started to move his way up Stiles length, swirling his tongue as he went. Stiles whined, gripping the sheets of the bed when Theo reached the base of his dick, humming slightly. Theo started to bob his head, and Stiles back arched off the bed in response.  
“Theo, I…” Stiles voice cut short as he felt Theo moan around his dick when suddenly Theo removed his mouth from Stiles, and Stiles mewled.  
“Just relax, baby,” Theo reassured and started to place kisses along Stiles’ thighs. Stiles was about to complain when Theo began suck a bruise on Stiles’ right thigh. “God, you have such beautiful thighs,” Theo murmured against the skin. After a few more kisses, Theo returned to Stiles’ dick.  
“Oh God, Theo, Theo,” Stiles cried as he began to thrust into Theo’s mouth. “I’m, I’m gonna…” Stiles broke off when he felt Theo’s teeth rake slightly against his dick, and Stiles released his grip on the sheets to grip Theo’s hair. At that, Theo growled in response and that sent Stiles over the edge.  
“THEO!!” Stiles moaned as he came in Theo’s mouth. Stiles felt Theo pull off his dick and move so he was even with Stiles, wrapping his arms around Stiles.  
“Wow, that was amazing,” Stiles breathed, still coming down from his high.  
“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed that,” Theo responded, smiling and nuzzling into Stiles. “I could get used to seeing this.”  
“Seeing what?” Stiles wondered, looking over at Theo.  
“Seeing you like this. Face flushed, hair tousled, hazy look on your face. It’s fucking intoxicating,” Theo murmured. At that comment, Stiles turned an even deeper shade of scarlet.


End file.
